


Singiel

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Stiles ma dość bycia piątym kołem u wozu, które nigdy nie ma okazji, żeby się zabawić.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832988) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Dawno nie wstawiałam nic z TW… okeeej, to nie jest prawda (spaliłam, bo mam sklerozę xD). Nieważne xD W każdym razie samego Stereka już daaaawno tutaj nie było, to akurat jest pewne xD Nie mam jakoś ostatnio serca do tego fandomu (w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciłam, uff xD). To tłumaczenie zalegało mi… też od baaaardzo dawna XD W wyniku splotu pewnych wydarzeń w moim życiu nastał czas „kończenia”, również w sensie pisarskim, tak więc zabrałam się za zaległe translacje, między innymi xD Tym razem PWP, niezbyt długie, impreza, wilkołaki, których przekleństwem są zanadto wyostrzone zmysły, napalony Derek i 100% kanoniczny Stiles ;) 
> 
> Mam jeszcze dobrą i złą wiadomość. Dobra to taka, że dostałam w końcu zgodę na przetłumaczenie pewnego opowiadania, zła, że nie wiem, kiedy uda mi się je ogarnąć xD Tekst jest długi, ma ok. 25 stron, ale jest to najcudowniejszy, najbardziej kanoniczny Sterek pod słońcem, więc myślę, że warto podjąć się tego wyzwania. W szczególności, że po pierwsze będzie to prawdopodobnie jedyny tak duży projekt, na którego realizację się zdecyduję, a po drugie – możliwe, iż potem przez dość dłuuuuugi czas (znacznie dłuższy niż dotychczas) nie pojawi się na moim profilu inny Sterek. Teoretycznie obiecałam sobie, że skończę to tłumaczenie w tym roku, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to wypali; w każdym razie trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! Będę potrzebować duuuużo motywacji… i czasu xD Ma ktoś na sprzedaż? x’D 
> 
> Tymczasem mrugam porozumiewawczo do fanów SH, bo tego towaru przez najbliższy czas na pewno u mnie nie zabraknie ;) 
> 
> Przesyłam buziaki i ściskam Was wszystkich! :*** 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles wpada do kuchni Dereka, porzucając na blacie pustą butelkę po piwie i otwierając kolejną.

– Co za impreza, stary – mówi. – Ale, serio, nie mogłeś zaprosić jakichś fajnych dziewczyn z niskimi standardami? Ja jeden nie mam pary i jestem przez to seksualnie sfrustrowany.

Derek pociąga spory łyk piwa. Kiedy odsuwa butelkę od ust, na jego dolnej wardze pozostaje parę bursztynowych kropelek, które zlizuje szybkim ruchem języka.

– Jak widzisz, ja również z nikim się nie migdalę, ale nie jestem na tyle głupi, by iść tam i wpakować się w sam środek burzy rozszalałych hormonów.

Stiles przechyla nieznacznie głowę.

– Możesz to wyczuć, co? – pyta, choć doskonale zna odpowiedź.

Dla niego samo obserwowanie reszty watahy, swoich znajomych, jest torturą. Ich obściskiwanie się i ocieranie o siebie… dla wilkołaka musi być sto razy gorsze.

– Pewnie masz już dość – stwierdza Stilinski, na co Derek zerka w stronę drzwi, by po chwili spojrzeć znów na niego.

– Aż tak bardzo mi to nie przeszkadza. Po prostu dobrze się bawią – odpowiada, po czym robi powolny krok w stronę Stilesa; wygląda przy tym niczym polujący drapieżnik. – To nie tak, że od razu bombardują mnie żądzą tak intensywną, iż osiada mi ona na skórze.

Stiles cofa się nieznacznie.

– Eee, Derek? Przestrzeń osobista?

– Mogę tego niemal posmakować – szepcze wilkołak, a następnie wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, by położyć ją na biodrze chłopaka i przytrzymać go tym samym w miejscu.

– Jasna cholera – przeklina Stiles, kiedy Hale przysuwa się bliżej. – Co ty robisz?

Starszy mężczyzna zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech.

– Twoja frustracja jest mi znajoma, zupełnie jakby była moją własną – mówi, przesuwając dłoń na przód dżinsów Stilesa, po czym otwiera nagle oczy. – Powinieneś stąd iść.

Stilinski w ułamku sekundy przechodzi od stanu połowicznej erekcji do takiego, w którym jego penis, całkowicie twardy, wbija się boleśnie w zamek spodni. Chłopak macha nieskoordynowanie ręką, w której trzyma butelkę.

– Pijany – szepcze. – Nie mogę prowadzić. Poza tym twoja dłoń jest na moim fiucie. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko.

– Taa… – dyszy Derek; jedną rękę umiejscawia na biodrze Stilesa, drugą przemieszcza z jego krocza na szyję, by następnie popchnąć chłopaka w stronę szafek.

W ułamku sekundy przestrzeń osobista wylatuje przez okno, by iść się kochać. _Dosłownie._

– Uch, wo-uch-wolałem, gdy twoja ręka była niżej – mówi Stiles, a wtedy Hale wypycha do przodu biodra, napierając mocniej udem na jego penisa. – O, kurwa… w sumie tak też jest dobrze.

Wilkołak całuje go, a Stilinski jest bardziej niż chętny, by dać mu dostęp do swoich ust, chłonąc całym sobą uczucie towarzyszące połączeniu się ich języków w namiętnym tańcu. Brzeg blatu wbija mu się w plecy, a uchwyt szafki w udo, lecz nie ma to większego znaczenia, kiedy Derek przyciska go do siebie i kołyszącymi ruchami bioder sprawia, iż Stiles staje się tak twardy, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Świadomość, iż Hale znajduje się w dokładnie takim samym stanie co on, podnieca chłopaka jeszcze bardziej.

Stiles próbuje odstawić piwo na stół, jednak kończy się to tym, że butelka upada na podłogę, a pomieszczenie wypełnia donośny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła – żaden z nich nie zwraca na to zbytniej uwagi.

– Upuściłem piwo – jęczy tylko Stiles, przekręcając głowę w bok. Derek w momencie jednak przenosi się z pocałunkami w niezwykle wrażliwe miejsce tuż za jego uchem, by wytyczyć nimi drogę w dół, ku gardłu, i wszelkie racjonalne myśli ulatują z umysłu chłopaka.

– Okej. Nie przejmujemy się tym – stwierdza, oddychając coraz płycej. – Po prostu… no wiesz. Uważaj, gdzie stąpasz.

Derek wydobywa z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i unosi głowę, po czym przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej – jakby to było w ogóle możliwe – i kładzie drugą rękę na szyi Stilesa. Ich ciała poruszają się ze sobą w zgodzie, a wszystko jest tak intensywne i cudowne, że chłopak za nic nie chce, by kiedykolwiek się skończyło.

Derek opiera nadgarstki o jego barki i wpatruje się w niego niczym zahipnotyzowany – jego źrenice są rozszerzone do tego stopnia, iż niemal całkowicie przysłaniają tęczówki, a przyspieszony oddech staje się dwa razy głośniejszy w uszach Stilesa.

– Mógłbym to zrobić z tobą tu i teraz – warczy wilkołak, a Stiles przełyka ślinę, łapiąc z trudem powietrze. Chłopakiem wstrząsa dreszcz, kiedy Derek kontynuuje: – Byłbyś taki ciepły – mówi – tak bardzo ciasny – ostatnim słowom towarzyszy ochrypły skowyt i mocne pchnięcie. – Kurwa, Stiles...

– Uhuh – odpowiada Stilinski bardzo elokwentnie, nie przejmując się już zupełnie niczym, co go otacza; czas na wstyd i zażenowanie przyjdzie później, teraz najważniejsze dla chłopaka jest tylko to, by osiągnąć spełnienie.

– Pieprzyłbym cię tak długo, póki nie zdarłbyś sobie gardła, krzycząc moje imię. Oznaczyłbym cię, aby każdy wiedział, z kim nie powinien zadzierać.

– Derek, _kurwa_ – dyszy Stiles i drga niekontrolowanie, kiedy gromadzące się w jego wnętrzu napięcie w końcu znajduje ujście, a ciało zalewa fala ulgi. Jest pewien, że następnego dnia na jego plecach pojawią się sińce, ale kto by myślał o nich w takiej chwili?

Derek wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk, po czym kładzie głowę na barku chłopaka – cały się trzęsie, a jego ramiona na przemian spinają się i rozluźniają. Ostatecznie wilkołak nieruchomieje, oddychając ciężko z nosem przyciśniętym do koszuli Stilesa.

– O mój Boże – mówi Stilinski, podczas gdy adrenalina krążąca dotąd w jego żyłach powoli opada.

– Boże – powtarza po nim Derek, biorąc długie, głębokie oddechy. Następnie unosi głowę, omiatając uważnym spojrzeniem twarz Stilesa. – W porządku? – pyta jakby z troską, na co chłopak przytakuje.

– Uch, taak. Bardzo, bardzo w porządku. Właściwie to nawet bardziej niż w porządku. Jasna cholera, koleś… – Stiles zacina się na chwilę, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, którymi mógłby opisać to, co właśnie zaszło pomiędzy nim a Derekiem; z rozchylonymi w ten sposób ustami wygląda niczym ryba. – Masz słabość do sprośności – stwierdza w końcu.

Derek marszczy brwi, a Stiles uśmiecha się szeroko.

– I to jest… O mój Boże. _Fantastyczne._ Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

Usta Derek drgają nieznacznie, co już po chwili przekształca się w uśmiech. Mężczyzna odsuwa się powoli od Stilesa i krzywi automatycznie, czując w spodniach nieprzyjemną lepkość.

– Eee – mówi Stiles, niestety odrobinę za późno; kiedy Derek robi krok w tył, w pomieszczeniu rozlega się chrzęst szkła.

– Uważaj, gdzie stąpasz?


End file.
